Alternate Tower Encounters
by VampireHunterSephiroth200
Summary: An Alternate dimension fic that spans several chapters, it happens close to the end of the game so there are spoilers. Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming and I'll post the next chapter soon!
1. Kratos's Return

Family 

Disclaimer, "I don't own Tales of Symphonia! It belongs to the crazy smart people at Namco!"

Kratos had arrived mere moments too late, the battle against Zelos was over. He rushed over to Zelos, pulling out a Life Bottle on his way. He pulled the cork out, lifted Zelos's head up, and poured the contents of the bottle into Zelos's mouth. Zelos awoke! He started coughing...

Kratos, "You ok?"

Zelos, "Why did you save me just now?"

Kratos, "Lloyd needs as much help as he can get!"

Zelos, "Oh, yeah! We gotta' find the others! But I thought you betrayed us..."

Kratos, "What happened?"

Zelos, "I betrayed them too..."

Kratos, "Idiot! Now they won't trust either of us!"

The two ascend the tower only to find an exhausted Regal trying to fend off a horde of assaulting angels!

Kratos, "ENOUGH!!!"

The angels continue their assault! Kratos and Zelos begin to fight the angels, after a while all the angels were either dead or had retreated. They raced to their comrade.

Kratos, "Can you get up, Regal?"

Regal, "I believe I'm alright physically, but I'm very confused... Why did you two save me?"

Zelos, "Long story, bud. I'll tell everyone later! For now, me and Kratos are on your side..."

Regal, "I believe I understand. It is impossible for a father to completely turn on his son, right Kratos?"

Kratos smiling, "You got me, I'm doing this in support of Lloyd..."

They continue on until they reach a large pit!

Zelos, "That's some road block!"

Kratos, "There's someone down there!"

Regal, "Who would be down there?"

Kratos, "Sheena Fujibayashi... I'm going to go down there to get her, I'll meet you two on the other side..."

Zelos, "I know this is going to sound stupid but how do we get across?"

Kratos, "There are still roots protruding from the sealing or if that's too dangerous you two can walk along that ledge..."

Kratos disappeared into the pit, Regal grabbed a root and swung across, while Zelos side-stepped across a narrow ledge. Kratos checked Sheena's body for a pulse after he came back up.

Kratos, "I can't feel a pulse..."

Kratos cursed under his breath as he grabbed another Life Bottle and forced another ally to choke it down...

Sheena, "Huh? What's going on?"

Regal, "Are you alright, Sheena?"

Sheena, "I'm fine, but what are these traitors here for?"

Regal, "They're here to help..."

Sheena, "So it's true, then. The rumors about..."

Kratos, "Yes, Lloyd is my son..."

Zelos, "Yeah, yeah, vey nice, but we still have a ways to go!"

Kratos, "The idiot's right, let's not waste time!"

As soon as they started moving again it seemed they ran into Raine laying down at a control panel. She was unconscious but still alive. Kratos grabbed her and the others moved along the ledges again. She woke up right at the exit...

Raine, "Uh, what happened?"

Zelos, "That's one nasty bump, Professor..."

Kratos, "Are you going to be alright?"

Raine, "I'm fine, just a little confused that's all..."

Regal, "Me and Sheena are confused as well, might as well go with it though..."

Raine, "Oh yes, I had almost forgotten. Kratos won't hurt us, we're his son's friends..."

Kratos, "How is it that everyone knows that?"

Raine, "Never mind, let's keep going..."

Eventually they find Presea with a vine wrapped around her ankle, she struggles trying to get free, the vine persistently tries to pull her into a crack in the wall...

Kratos, "Hold still..."

Kratos cuts Presea free with his sword...

Presea, "Thank you, I suppose..."

Raine, "Here, Presea, I have one of your spare axes..."

Presea, "Thank you, Professor."

Raine, "Now why did you leave Lloyd and Genis to fend for themselves?"

Presea, "I was a little tied up at the moment... Why is Kratos helping us?"

Kratos, "Let's not discuss it here!"

Zelos, "He's just a little edgy right now..."

Continuing they find Genis trapped between four glowing red walls, the walls are closing in on him too!

Genis, "I have to try to stay strong!"

Raine, "Omisan!"

Genis, "Onisama?"

Presea, "Genis, are you alright?"

Genis, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't know for how long..."

Kratos walked up to a control panel and pressed a button deactivating the red walls. Presea darted out, her arms wrapped around Genis as tight as they could and she kissed his cheek, with tears rolling down hers...

Genis gasping, "Uh, Presea... can't... breathe!"

Presea releasing Genis, "Sorry..."

Genis, "It's ok..."

Zelos, "As nice as this little love-fest is we still have a few friends in danger!"

Kratos, "Zelos is right let's keep moving..."

Meanwhile, Yggdrasill is transferring Martel's consciousness into Colette. Lloyd comes in!

Lloyd, "Yggdrasill!!!"

Yggdrasill, "Haven't you had enough?"

Lloyd, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen! As much as you love your sister, I love Colette more! Give her back!"

Yggdrasill, "Now you listen! The one you call Colette is little more than a tool, a vessel for Martel! But I guess a pitiful being such as yourself just doesn't understand... Pronyma, kill him!"

She starts at Lloyd but a dark figure drops in front of him and slices her in two. It's Kratos!

Lloyd surprised, "Kratos, what are you doing here?"

Kratos, "Helping you, son... I didn't come alone though!"

The others appear!

Yggdrasill, "Kratos, having a family did change you! You traitorous rat!"

Kratos, "You still have a lot to learn... For instance a man will always side with family over anyone..."

Yggdrasill, "I guess I'll have to send you and your son to meet Anna..."

Kratos and Lloyd, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

Kratos, "Anna meant more to me then you'll ever know and you had her murdered!"

Lloyd, "Don't you dare make fun of my mother!"

They beat Yggdrasill but he vanishes leaving behind a flute that Genis recognizes...

Kratos, "Damn, he got away!"

Martel awakens in Colette's body...

Martel, "Kratos, time has been good to you, my old friend..."

Kratos, "Martel, is that you in there?"

Martel, "Yes, please you must stop Mithos, he doesn't understand that even though his intentions are good, what he's doing is wrong... I know I shouldn't say this, but stop him at all costs! Even if it means..."

Kratos, "I understand..."

Martel, "So you're Lloyd Irving, I have waited a long time to meet you... I can see in your heart you truly love the girl, who's body I share. Can you wait a moment before I give her back to you, there's something I must say..."

Lloyd, "Um, sure..."

Martel, "All I can say is that you have your father's heart and spirit... Your such a kind person and your spirit is pure, please put an end to the suffering my brother brings, but do not think ill of him. He knows not what he does..."

Lloyd, "I understand, I'll do my best..."

Martel, "Thank you, and take care of Colette, for she is truly my daughter..."

Lloyd, "I'm not quite sure how that is, but I'll take care of her... You have my word!"

Colette goes back to normal and they all leave the tower...

Lloyd, "Aw shit!"

Colette, "What's wrong, Lloyd?"

Lloyd, "We're short one Rheaird... We need one for Kratos..."

Colette, "I'll ride one the back of yours, Lloyd. Kratos can have mine..."

Lloyd, "It's fine with me, but is it alright with you... Dad?"

Kratos, "Whatever you decide..."

They all flew back to Flanoir for a good rest and resupply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is only the first chapter, be easy on me. It's the first time I've tried to make Tales of Symphonia fanfiction...


	2. Hiemdall and the Forest

As the team came down from Derris-Kharlan, Lloyd spotted something. It was a huge sword sticking out of an alter! He went to grab the hilt...

Kratos, "Lloyd, don't touch it!"

Lloyd, "Why not, Kratos?"

Kratos, "Would it kill you to call me dad? That's the Eternal Sword you need a pact with Origin and to be a half-elf in order to wield it."

Lloyd, "What's the big deal, we have two half-elves!"

Genis, "I-I can't use it! I can't even lift a sword let alone use one!"

Raine, "Sorry, Lloyd I've never used a sword in my life. I wouldn't have a clue as to how to use one..."

Zelos, "Excuse me, that's why you've got me! I came across something called the harnessing ore on Derris-Kharlan. Thought it would be useful for helping to renew your trust in me..."

Kratos, "For once, Zelos is being useful! I couldn't get a hold of the harnessing ore myself, but if we process the ore into a ring anyone should be able to use the Eternal Sword, provided that they have a pact with Origin..."

Sheena, "So all we have to do is make a pact with Origin? How hard could that be?"

Kratos, "Harder than you know! The other Summon Spirits are pansies compared to Origin..."

Regal, "Even Volt?"

Kratos, "No other Summon Spirit has the power of Origin!"

Sheena, "Corrine..."

Kratos, "Huh? Did I miss something? Where's Corrine?"

Sheena, "Corrine, is dead..."

Kratos, "I'm sorry to hear that, I know how much he meant to you..."

Lloyd, "Makes me grateful for Noishe..."

Presea, "If we are all done chit-chatting, may I suggest we go make the pact with Origin?"

Leaving the Tower of Salvation they all head for Hiemdall. Passing through that night Kratos came to talk to Lloyd... Unfortunately for Lloy it was during a conversation with Colette...

Kratos, "Pardon me, Chosen. Lloyd, I need to talk to you for just a second..."

Lloyd, "Alright, I'm sorry Colette..."

Colette, "No, it's fine. Go ahead..."

Lloyd and Kratos go for a walk...

Kratos, "You know the first time I saw you in 14 years, I couldn't believe how much you grew..."

Lloyd, "I remember, the Temple of Martel in Iselia..."

Kratos, "That's right..."

Lloyd, "I still can't believe what Yuan said..."

Kratos, "I know it's hard to believe... I find it difficult to believe myself! I find it difficult to believe that Lloyd Irving is really Lloyd Auron... My own son..."

Lloyd, "It's kind of unbelievable, the same man I swore revenge on for betraying me is my father... Makes me revoke my vow..."

Kratos, "As hard as things are to believe, we both know them to be true... That's sort of why I asked you out here..."

Lloyd, "Why?"

Kratos, "Tomorrow, when we go to Origin's seal, a certain person has to give up all his mana in order to break the seal on Origin..."

Lloyd, "Dad, that is Dirk, said that giving up all your mana can kill you..."

Kratos, "I am that person, Lloyd... I've known this time was coming for some time. That's why before I die, I just want to hear you call me that once..."

Tears roll down Kratos's face, even though it's night, the moon shines brightly overhead, illuminating the tears perfectly.

Lloyd, "Dad? Are you crying?"

Kratos, "N-no... It's too late when you die to tell someone you love them... Lloyd, tell Colette quickly, so that time doesn't run out for you."

Lloyd, "Dad, I..."

Kratos, "You don't need to tell me, I already know. I'm sure you already know too."

Lloyd, "Dad, what was mom like?"

Kratos, "Your mother was a strong, self-reliant, confidant, caring woman who could scare the daylights out of Yggdrasill himself... But at least now I know what side of the family your pure heart came from..."

Lloyd, "What do you mean?"

Kratos, "Your mother was also pure of heart."

Lloyd, "I think I understand..."

Kratos, "Get some rest, you're going to need it to fight Origin..."

Lloyd, "Alright, dad..."

The next day, the entire group had gathered in front of the entrance to the forest.

Lloyd, "Alright, me, Genis, Raine, and Sheena will take the lead..."

Kratos, "I'll cover up the rear..."

Raine, "Are you sure? You didn't get much sleep last night..."

Kratos, "I'm a former member of the Cruxis's Seraphim remember? As an angel I don't require much sleep..."

Sheena, "Speaking of angels, if you're an angel Kratos, does that make Lloyd...?"

Kratos, "A half-angel? Yes, that's exactly what Lloyd is. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet though..."

Lloyd, "I figured it out the moment I found out that you're my father, but exactly what is it that makes a person an angel?"

Kratos, "As you've seen most angels are have no heart, mind, spirit, or soul of their own. They're hardly to be considered sentient beings, however all angels whether they retain human aspects or not have one thing in common. They all have Cruxis Crystals."

Lloyd, "What would happen if you were to remove yours?"

Kratos, "Well, I wouldn't die. I would just start aging again... Since I still retain a great deal of my humanity, not much would be gained."

Presea, "Excuse me, but there is a matter that requires our immediate attention..."

Kratos, "Presea is right, we're wasting time that we don't have. If Yggdrasill finds out what we're trying to do he may attempt to stop us..."

The group approaches Origin's seal and Kratos walks to the front of the group...

Kratos, "This is where I part ways with you all once again..."

Raine, "What are you talking about?"

Genis, "If you betray us again, you'll be sorry, I'll hit you with the biggest Stalagmite spell you'll ever see!"

Kratos laughing, "You've grown up a little since I first met you Genis... You're not that scared little boy that was in the Temple of Martel anymore... Lloyd, take care of your friends, all of them. Don't let that annoying brainless idiot flirt shamelessly with every girl he sees..."

Zelos, "Who's he talking about?"

Regal and Sheena, "He's talking about you..."

Zelos, "He, Kratos, be nice!"

Lloyd, "Don't worry, I'll keep Zelos under control..."

Kratos, "You've grown so much, Lloyd... I still remember when I saw you for the first time 16 years. You were little more than a love-sick boy who showed some swordsmanship potential. Now I can safely call you a man... Your mother would be proud of you, son..."

Kratos releases the seal and starts to fall, Raine catches him and lowers him to the ground. She starts to use healing arts on him...

Kratos weakly, "Why do you concern yourself with me? I'm the traitor!"

Raine, "I believe in Lloyd's ideals, that for every life there's a purpose as long as they're alive..."

Kratos thinking, "Strangely enough, I believe that too. Why didn't I die when I gave all my mana to Origin? Do I still have a purpose? Is my life still worth something? I guess I'll stick around, if only to figure it all out..."

Origin had appeared and Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, and Zelos fought him, while the others stayed back. Raine continued to help Kratos and when she had done all she could he felt his face turn red.

Kratos thinking, "I'm blushing! Why am I blushing? I haven't blushed since... Anna! Could it be...? Could I be...? No that's not a possibility! But still... Raine is pretty much what every man dreams of having... No stop thinking like that!"

Slowly Kratos fell asleep for the first time in over 4000 years... When he woke up he was in the inn back in the elvin town under Raine's care, this fact made him blush wildly. He relaxed when he realized she was asleep on her studies.


	3. Origin and Back to Hiemdall

It was nightfall in the village of the elves, Kratos released the seal on Origin. Allowing Lloyd and Sheena to make a pact with him. It completely drained Kratos of energy, because of that Raine was allowed into the inn to keep him company... Everyone else were out and about thinking. Lost in their own worlds, even the great Lloyd Irving the son of Kratos. He thought about what it was his father had said earlier that day...

Flashback standing in front of the seal...

Kratos, "You've grown so much, Lloyd... I still remember when I saw you for the first time 16 years. You were little more than a love-sick boy who showed some swordsmanship potential. Now I can safely call you a man... Your mother would be proud of you, son..."

Kratos turned to the seal and broke it he started to fall, weakened from giving up so much mana. Raine caught him and started to use healing arts on him. He came to while Lloyd, Sheena, Colette, and Zelos fought Origin.

End flashback...

Lloyd looked around the small elvin town, not much to see. He saw a figure standing by a river, even in the moonlight he could make out a glint of red hair. He approached the figure, which turned out to be Zelos.

Zelos, "Hey, kid..."

Lloyd, "Hey, Zelos..."

Zelos, "How's your pops doin'?"

Lloyd, "I just checked on him three hours ago, he's alright..."

Zelos, "That's good..."

Lloyd, "Why did you come back to help?"

Zelos, "I dunno' probably because I couldn't forget that you've saved my ass more times than I can count... I owe ya' a million times over..."

Lloyd, "Is there something wrong?"

Zelos, "Yeah, I was just thinkin'... Na, never mind. You wouldn't understand, you never do..."

Lloyd, "No, tell me, I wanna' know..."

Zelos, "Alright, it's Sheena. When I left the group, I could almost feel her pain..."

Lloyd, "What do you mean?"

Zelos, "I've been scared to say it, but I feel differently towards Sheena then anyone else..."

Lloyd, "Oh, actually despite what you think, I can understand. Sometimes I feel like a total failure, but then Colette keeps me going... Whenever she just smiles at me I feel like I have the strength to keep going! I think I understand what my dad meant when he called me a love-sick boy... You should try talking to Sheena about how you feel..."

Zelos, "Nah, she'd just take it the wrong way..."

Lloyd, "You never know until you try..."

Lloyd pats Zelos on the shoulder and walks away, as he does he notices a tall mysterious figure in front of the river, he walks up to it. It's Regal...

Lloyd, "Hey, Regal..."

Regal, "Oh, it's you, Lloyd. Shouldn't you be in bed or watching over your father?"

Lloyd, "I can't sleep or stay cooped up, I need to think..."

Regal, "About what he said?"

Lloyd, "That's right..."

Regal, "I wish I had the chance to meet my father..."

Lloyd, "What happened?"

Regal, "My father died when I was very young..."

Lloyd, "I'm sorry to hear that..."

Regal, "No, it's fine. I'm not the one you should be talking to, though, Colette seems distressed. She seems to be really comfortable with you, why don't you go talk to her?"

Lloyd, "Ok, I'll do that..."

Lloyd sees Genis sitting under a tree, he decides to talk to his best-friend...

Lloyd, "Hey, Genis..."

Genis, "Oh, hi Lloyd..."

Lloyd, "What's wrong?"

Genis, "I want to tell Presea how I feel, but I just don't have any idea where to start!"

Lloyd, "Just come right out and say it! And if you don't I will!"

Genis, "Sure, and then just for revenge I'll tell Colette how you've felt about her since the 3rd grade!"

Lloyd, "Alright I'll leave it alone, but you should have the courage to tell her yourself... Look she's sitting across the river, go talk to her..."

Genis, "Speaking of talking to people we love, shouldn't you be talking to Colette?"

Lloyd, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me buddy..."

Genis, "No problem, that's what friends are for? Right?"

Lloyd, "Right!"

Lloyd goes up to Sheena sitting on a roof...

Sheena, "Lloyd, saving the best conversation for last?"

Lloyd, "Yup. So what are you doing up so late?"

Sheena, "Oh, just thinking..."

Lloyd, "Anything you'd like to share?"

Sheena, "Just my opinion of your father, but I don't think you want to hear it..."

Lloyd, "No please, I won't get mad..."

Sheena, "Alright, Kratos is a real ass! First he betrays us then he comes back and saves everyone and expects all to be forgiven!"

Lloyd, "I admit it will take awhile for even me to come to trust dad again, but hopefully, he's changed enough to where he is trustworthy."

Sheena, "Go talk to the one you love, she needs you right now..."

Lloyd, "I will..."

Lloyd goes up to Presea next...

Presea, "The night is pleasant isn't it?"

Lloyd, "Yeah..."

Presea, "I've been doing an awful lot of thinking..."

Lloyd, "About what?"

Presea, "Mostly about Genis and Regal... While I do appreciate Regal, I can't seem to keep a conversation with him... In the meantime, Genis seems to be able to keep up with me in a dialogue. I have considered greatly on whether or not what I feel for Genis might be just a passing crush or something much deeper..."

Lloyd, "Well, I can't step into your business, but I would recommend talking to Genis. Chances are you two have more in common with each other then you realize..."

Presea, "Thank you, Lloyd. You always know just what to say..."

Lloyd jokingly, "Not really, I just open my mouth and the right things come out... I guess I was born with it. But hey, not like I'm complaining. I mean I could've ended up like Mr. Foot-in-his-mouth (indicating Zelos)."

Presea, "You should go talk with Colette, she seems distressed..."

Lloyd, "Yeah, I'll do that. I just haven't been able to find her..."

Lloyd walks away, eventually he finds the blonde-haired girl that has been his crush for as far back as he could remember... He approaches her...

Lloyd, "Hey, Colette..."

Colette, "Oh, hi Lloyd..."

Lloyd, "What's wrong?"

Colette, "N-nothing..."

Lloyd, "Liar, everyone says something's up..."

Colette, "I've just been thinking about what Kratos said to you today..."

Lloyd, "Oh, really?"

Colette, "He said you were a love-sick boy... I've been wondering for a while..."

Lloyd, "What?"

Colette, "How do you really feel about me?"

Lloyd, "Uh, well, that is..."

Colette starting to cry, "I knew it, you hate me don't you? You can't stand to be around me can you?"

Lloyd tightened every muscle in his body, this time he was determined to let her know how he felt about her. In one way or another... He tilted he chin up so that her eyes met hers, her face was drenched in tears. He then kissed he lightly at first, but the more time went on the less he held himself back. Tears still streaked down her face, but they were no longer out of sorrow, they were tears of joy... After the long kiss broke the two stood there is silence just watching each other's eyes. Then Colette leaned on him and fell asleep. Suddenly Lloyd forgot what it was that he was thinking so hard about...

Lloyd thinking, "Oh, well it probably wasn't important anyway..."

He carried Colette into the inn and let her rest on the nearest bed he could find, he was about to go off to bed too, when he heard Kratos and Raine talking.

Kratos, "Thank you for helping me back there... And thank you for helping me now... I'm feeling much better..."

Apparently Kratos tries to get up...

Raine scolding, "Don't you even think about trying to get up out of that bed, you're still injured, mister!"

Kratos, "I'm feeling much better now, though..."

Raine shouting, "I said lay down!"

Kratos half-scared, "Yes, ma'am..."

Raine, "Do you think no one would care if you died?"

Kratos, "No one seems to concern themselves with me..."

Raine, "Because everyone knows you can take care of yourself, but when you do bonehead things like this it scares us all to death!"

Kratos, "By 'us all' you mean you and Lloyd, right?"

Raine, "No, I mean everyone; Genis, Presea, Zelos, Regal, maybe Sheena, Colette, Lloyd, and yes even myself..."

Kratos, "Lie to me and yourself all you want, but I think I know what's been bothering you lately..."

Raine, "Yeah, you've lost your mind..."

Kratos, "Sometimes, I feel like I don't even miss Anna... I curse myself for thinking that way!"

Raine, "Why would you feel that way?"

Kratos, "Um, there's another woman in my life..."

Raine, "Oh, really? Do I know her?"

Kratos, "Quite well, actually..."

Raine, "Tell me about her..."

Kratos, "Well upon first looks she's not overly impressive. She's bossy, arrogant, and kind of snobby. But she's the kind of woman underneath all that, that every man dreams of. She's kind and smart and funny and absolutely gorgeous..."

Raine, "Oh, I see..."

Kratos, "I don't even know why I'm talking about this..."

Raine, "Perhaps because you trust me..."

Kratos, "Maybe..."

Lloyd decided to walk away there, he wasn't interested, he went back to check and see if Raine's yelling woke up Colette. She was still out like a light... Lloyd went to the room him and Genis were to share, Genis was already there and already out like a light... Lloyd went to bed too, but not before leaning in closer to hear what Genis was mumbling in his sleep...

Genis mumbling, "Pr-es-ea... Presea, I love you... I need to be with you!"

Lloyd couldn't help but laugh... It seems as though the entire team was comprised of love-crazed fools. With the exception of Regal... Lloyd laid down to go to sleep, he must have been tired he was out in a matter of moments. Things would get even more complicated in the morning. The next day the team was surprisingly refreshed and ready to go. Kratos had even recovered from his injuries, or so he claimed. Raine scolded him constantly not to over-exert himself, but Kratos never takes the advise of others to heart. They set out for the Renegades base up near Flanoir using the gate to go back to Sylveraunt, then headed to Dirk's house.


	4. Back to the Tower of Salvation

At Dirk's house Kratos gave Dirk the materials to make the ring and even helped to make it. As morning came Kratos and Dirk stopped Lloyd before he went to do anything...

Kratos, "Lloyd, I want you to have my best sword, this is called the Inferno blade. I had it forged by Ifreet."

Dirk, "Well, ya' don't have a blade ta' match that one, now do ya', lad? Here take this, it's the present I promised ya' fer' when ya' become a man. It should match the one Kratos gave ya' nicely."

Lloyd, "I have the best two dads anyone could ask for... One raised me from the time I was a baby, the other always watched me and protected me in secret."

Dirk, "Aye, lad. That ya' do..."

Lloyd, "Put together I'll call them the Material Swords. Com'n, Dad Kratos, we need to get that Eternal Sword!"

Kratos, "Right behind you... Thank you, Dirk..."

Dirk, "I didn't do it fer' you, I did it fer' my dear son, Lloyd. He's my son too, ya' know..."

Kratos, "Yes, I know... That's another thing I want to thank you for, thanks for raising him all these years. Even though I should've been the one to it."

Dirk, "We all make mistakes, it's what we do to try to correct them that matters. Do us both a favor and look after that boy..."

Kratos, "I will..."

As they approached the gate to Tethe'alla, Kratos couldn't help but look down and think about when he had to save Lloyd from this base...

Zelos, "Woah! Hey Kratos, you wanna' watch where you're flying?"

Kratos, "Sorry... I guess I'm just not myself today..."

Raine, "I told you to get some sleep!"

Kratos, "I'm not tired, I'm just getting a little nostalgic, that's all."

Lloyd, "Just, watch where you flying, ok dad..."

Kratos, "You're right, I should be paying more attention..."

Once in Tethe'alla they start to head for the Tower of Salvation. Upon reaching it they find it in rubble, they go inside anyway only to find the only thing left is the alter that the Eternal Sword sits on. Lloyd approaches the alter, passes through the force-field, and grabs the hilt of the Eternal Sword. He pulls the Sword from it's resting place with little difficulty. Raising it over his head, the sword splits into two glowing orbs that float to the hilts of his Material Swords. They all step on the warp pad.


	5. The Trials of DerrisKharlan

Arriving in Derris-Kharlan had taken a lot of energy out of Lloyd, but here was not a place to rest. Still the young leader insisted that he be allowed to catch his breath. His father however had other plans. Kratos took out an Orange Gell and gave it to Lloyd. Chewing on the gell Lloyd stood up strait.

Lloyd seriously, "Alright guys, we gotta' get going!"

Genis, "I thought you wanted to rest..."

Kratos, "I gave him a gell."

Raine, "You wasted a gell?"

Kratos, "It was one of mine... Besides, I'm looking after my son..."

Presea, "We must continue..."

Zelos, "I hate to agree with Ms. Personality but she's right, let's keep going."

Sheena, "Presea's right the sooner we take care of business the sooner we could get out of here!"

Regal, "I'm not too fond of this place either..."

Lloyd, "Alright guys..."

They approach a warp-pad, but everyone except Lloyd got caught in a trap...

Kratos, "Lloyd! Keep going!"

Lloyd, "Dad, Colette, guys!"

Colette, "It's ok, Lloyd. We'll be fine."

Genis, "Find Mithos!"

Raine, "You have to hurry now, Lloyd, don't look back!"

Zelos, "No one can do this but you, Bud!"

Lloyd, "No, I will find a way to get you out!"

Kratos, "My gentle hearted son, this trap will test us all..."

Regal is teleported away!

Lloyd, "Regal!"

Kratos, "He'll be fine, you keep going!"

Eventually the entire group teleported away and in tears Lloyd turns to walk away, Presea's words echo in his mind though.

Presea's voice, "This trap is not lethal..."

Lloyd continues on to the warp pad, he finds Kratos and Colette tied up in chains, he rushes to help them but they can't see him! What they do see are illusions of Frank and Anna...

Anna, "You failed as a father Kratos, when Lloyd needed you the most you weren't there!"

Kratos, "Close your ears, Colette, don't listen to what they say..."

Frank, "No, Colette, you will listen as you always have. It's the one thing you ever succeeded in doing!"

Colette, "He's right, I failed as a Chosen..."

Kratos, "No, you've come closer to succeeding than any Chosen before you!"

Lloyd's voice, "Dad's right! Don't ever give up! We've come too far! Isn't the purpose of the Chosen to step the pains of all people? We're right at the cause of those pains, let's not stop now!"

Lloyd appears and the chains break!

Anna, "You two will always be failures..."

Lloyd, "Stupid, misleading illusion of my mother, everyone fails sometime... It's what you do after you fail that matters."

Frank, "So it's alright to fail to save billions of people?"

Lloyd, "You just keep trying! I know it's not the same, but still one cannot live in regret..."

The illusions vanish and a chain with broken links appears on the floor.

Kratos, "The chains of failure... We got through one trial, but there are three more..."

Lloyd, "Let's hurry!"

Next they come to a warp pad but there's something unusual about it... A shadow reaches out and pulls them it! After falling down they see Sheena and Zelos appear...

Kratos, "Another trial!"

Kuchinawa and Seles illusions appear...

Seles, "You're pathetic, Zelos..."

Kuchinawa, "Sheena, what a wimp..."

Sheena, "Damn, I hate traps!"

Zelos, "Nothing we can do about it now..."

Seles, "Zelos, you betray everyone you know..."

Kuchinawa, "Sheena, how does it feel to crumble everything you cherish?"

Sheena, "How can you say that?"

Kuchinawa, "People put their trust in you and you betray them!"

Seles, "You know I wanted to be Chosen!"

A spider creature appears under them!

Zelos, "What is that thing?"

Mithos, "It's the Derris-Kharlan Beast, if it consumes you, you will neither live nor die. You will be damned for all eternity!"

Seles, "How about this Zelos, you pledge loyalty to Lord Yggdrasill and I will save you and take your place as Chosen of Tethe'alla?"

Kuchinawa, "You can still save yourself, Sheena. If you pledge loyalty to Lord Yggdrasill..."

Lloyd's voice, "You two don't have to do anything like that! You haven't betrayed anyone! I trust in you, please trust in me!"

Sheena, "Lloyd!"

Seles, "Not that's not Lloyd, it's the creature using Lloyd's voice to lure you!"

Zelos, "Well, even still..."

Lloyd's voice, "Every life has meaning! No one is worthless! If that is not enough for you though, try this; you have meaning because you are my friends!"

Zelos, "That's Lloyd alright..."

Sheena, "I don't know how I know, but I know. It is Lloyd..."

They let the shadow drag them down, as they fall they see the creature slowly change it's shape into that of Lloyd, but Kratos and Colette are with him...

Zelos, "Hey, buds! Thanks for helping us!"

Kratos, "Lloyd did all the work, Colette and I just stood back and watched..."

Colette, "I'm glad you're both alright..."

Lloyd, "Yeah, but we should find the others soon!"

Kratos, "I agree with Lloyd..."

A spider figurine falls and breaks upon hitting the ground...

Zelos, "A spider figurine?"

Sheena, "It's broken though..."

Kratos, "The spider of treachery... We should continue..."

Coming to the prison Lloyd looks carefully around to see Regal and Presea in one of the cells...

Zelos, "Hey, there's Regal and Presea..."

Sheena, "Zelos, Master of the Obvious..."

Kratos, "Now children, don't make me separate you..."

Zelos, "That was wrong in so many ways..."

Kratos, "Well, compared to me you're all children..."

Lloyd, "That's dad, for ya'."

Lloyd opens the gate to the cell, but again his friends can't see him. All Regal and Presea see is the cell door opening.

Presea, "We should not go, it could be a trap..."

Regal, "Even if it is, what choice do we have? Do you want to stay here for the rest of your life, or longer?"

Presea, "I suppose you're right... I would like to see everyone else, even Kratos, again...

They can't hear him right now but Kratos says something...

Kratos sarcastically, "Gee, it's so nice to be appreciated... Ungrateful pink-haired little..."

Lloyd, "DAD!"

Kratos, "Sorry..."

Back to Regal and Presea. An illusion of Alicia stands in front of the two.

Alicia, "Presea, you almost got revenge for me, why did you stop?"

Regal, "Blasted illusion, disappear!

Regal goes to attack it the illusion cries out, but Presea gets in the way!

Presea, "Stop!"

Regal, "Presea, please. This thing is not Alicia!"

Alicia, "Are you going to kill me?"

Presea goes to swing her axe at Regal as he goes to kick he but something stops both of them! Lloyd and Kratos appear between them. Kratos is blocking Regal's kick with his shield and Lloyd is blocking Presea's axe with his swords. Now that they can see the two they see their other three friends; Colette, Sheena, and Zelos.

Lloyd, "Presea, remember, Alicia's spirit told us that she wanted Regal to kill her. That she preferred to die at the hands of the man she loved rather than live life as a monster..."

Presea, "You are right, Lloyd. My anger is not toward Regal, it is toward Yggdrasill for deceiving me into attacking my friend..."

Regal, "I grew so comfortable living in guilt. Your father may have lived for thousands of years and may live for thousands more, but you are beyond him in wisdom..."

Kratos, "I heard that..."

Presea, "We are still missing Genis and..."

Kratos, "...Raine."

Lloyd, "Yeah we should keep going..."

A small dagger appears in front of them but it's chipped... Regal picks it up...

Regal, "This dagger?"

Kratos, "The dagger of vengence..."

Presea, "It looks worn and broken..."

Regal, "Presea, we will keep this to remind us to bury the past, where it belongs..."

They left Derris-Kharlan's prison behind them. And soon on the other side of the city they saw through a window; Genis and Raine. Currently confronted by illusions of their own... The Iselia Mayor and their mother...

Mrs. Sage, "Genis and Raine, my tainted children..."

Mayor, "You dirty half-elves should just vanish, you don't cause anyone anything but misery..."

Mrs. Sage, "I had to abandon you both in shame, because of your halfling blood!"

Kratos's voice, "Descrimination against elves and half-elves has been going on for centuries, but thanks to my son, I can see that that can change. Raine, Genis. Close your ears, listen not to what these illusions say..."

Lloyd's voice, "Not one of our friends really look down on you for your blood, for anything. Genis, in all the years it's been my pleasure to be your best-friend you have never given me any reason to resent you!"

The mirror on which the illusions had appeared shattered to reveal the forms of their friends!

Kratos, "Raine, do you remember when we talked about another woman in my heart?"

Raine, "Yes, why?"

Kratos, "That woman was you..."

Presea had grown too overly affectionate again and was hugging Genis tightly!

Genis gasping for air, "Ah, Presea... Can't... Breathe!"

Presea letting go, "Sorry..."

Genis, "Don't let go, though! I was enjoying it!"

Presea hugging Genis, "Alright..."

The reason no one had heard anything from Kratos or Raine up to this point is because they were exchanging saliva at the moment. The group continued to the Derris Emblem...

Kratos, "This is the Derris Emblem, it is the trap that held us all captive earlier..."

Lloyd, "It looks harmless now..."

Kratos, "Because we have these artifacts..."

Lloyd, "Yeah, hey Colette, it's almost over!"

Colette, "I'm so happy!"

Lloyd, "I knew you would be! We'll finally bring peace and happiness Sylveraunt and Tethe'alla!"

The group stepped onto another warp pad that, according to Kratos, would take them all to Mithos Yggdrasill's castle!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long delay, guys. My computer broke down, I've had to coordinate between my mom's computer and my school computers.


	6. Final Act?

For Kratos it felt just like the Temple of Martel in Iselia. Watching younger warriors rush into the fray of battle. It was just the dragonic guard outside, but the battle would be perilous. Time seemed to stand still, for the first time in centuries, for Kratos Auron. He watched Genis, Raine, and Colette cast spells onto either the party or the great beast. He watched Lloyd, Zelos, Sheena, Presea, and Regal pound away with physical attacks. Zelos got thrown right into him!

Zelos, "Wake up, Kratos! You're supposed to be helping us!"

Kratos, "Sorry, just getting a little nostalgic..."

Zelos, "That seems to be happening a lot lately..."

Kratos, "Sorry..."

Kratos and Zelos rush into battle, sounds of the battle echo in the empty halls of Derris-Kharlan. The warriors and spell-casters shouting out their attacks. The dragon fell before them...

Lloyd, "Where were you, dad?"

Kratos, "Sorry, I just got a little distracted that's all..."

Lloyd, "It's alright, dad... Just try not to get so distracted during the fight with Mithos..."

Kratos, "Right..."

Entering the gates to Mithos's castle they could only see a broken throne room floating on an eternal sea of void. Like idiots do, Zelos peered down into the void under them. He became dizzy and fainted, a sweatdrop appeared on Regal's head. Lloyd slapped his face and sighed.

Lloyd, "Idiot!"

Zelos woke up after hearing that!

Zelos, "I am not!"

Kratos, "Even the brainless angels know not to peer into the void..."

Zelos, "Are you calling me brainless?"

Genis, "Hey, Kratos I think Zelos found his brain, though about the size of a walnut and still sitting in a gutter.

Kratos chuckled lightly. Lloyd once again took on a serious demeanor.

Lloyd, "Is everyone ready?"

Colette, "I am..."

Lloyd, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Colette?"

Colette, "Kratos said that the Chosen's purpose was to stop the pains of the people, and I promised to do my best as a Chosen. I've come this far with you, Lloyd, I'm not backing down now!"

Lloyd, "So you're going to stay with me until the end?"

Colette, "Yes, I promise on my love for you I will!"

Lloyd, "Thank you..."

Kratos, "I'm ready... Ready to start redeeming myself for my sins..."  
Raine, "Lloyd, it surprises me how strong you've become, when we started you were still learning. Now you're a master swordsman who's skills rival that of your own father..."

Kratos, "Ouch! What did I ever do to deserve this total lack of faith in me?"

Genis, "Try betraying us on multiple occasions, but then you did help us and save us! I trust you Kratos, after all we're practically family..."

Kratos, "Thanks Genis..."

Genis, "If Kratos and Raine are in so am I! And I'll be there for Lloyd and Colette too, because they've always been there for me!"

Presea, "I'm coming too, for my friends! And maybe for Genis..."

Regal, "I will go as well..."

Zelos, "I wanna' see this new world that Lloyd makes!"

Sheena, "I'm interested in seeing it too!"

They warp to Mithos, he stands there in his adult form as Yggrasill...

Yggdrasill, "Home... I'm going home..."

Lloyd, "Something's not right..."

Yggdrasill, "Home... I'm going home..."

Kratos, "Something's not right... Wait, his Cruxis Crystal is missing!"

Genis, "Woah!"

Kratos, "Genis!"

Something darted away from Genis.

Lloyd, "What was that?"

Genis, "I just had Mithos's exsphere and it just shot out of my hand..."

Yggdrasill, "I would like to thank you all for going through the trouble of bringing me all the way back here! And Kratos, your betrayal will not go unpunished..."

Kratos, "Betrayal? I'm redeeming myself for what I have done upon your orders..."

Genis, "Please, Mithos! Just give us the Kharlan Seed..."

Yggdrasill turns into Mithos...

Mithos, "No..."

This answer made Lloyd and the others grit their teeth.

Mithos, "All I ever wanted was a world for my sister and me..."

Zelos, "No, uh-huh, don't even act like you're the only victim here, what about all those pure-hearted people, who's lives you ruined because you chose them to be the Chosen? What about all the people who are suffering at the hands of your little Desain flunkies?"

Sheena, "You're gonna' pay for all the lives you ruined and all the people you slaughtered!"

Kratos, "And all the people I slaughtered for you! I will repent for each and every one, this I promise... I am so sorry, Anna... But I promise you, Raine, I will do whatever it takes to repent for what I have done!"

Regal, "This is the beginning of Kratos's redemption, but perhaps it will be the end of mine..."

Presea, "For 16 years I felt nothing... For 16 years I suffered in the deepest part of my heart... Now I have something to celebrate for, I'll make you regret taking my sister from me..."

Genis, "People can learn not to discriminate it's just a matter of time... But, if you're too close-minded to see that, then I'll have to do this... Sorry Mithos, I really hoped we could be friends..."

Raine, "I'll be right here, because my new family won't back down neither will I!"

Kratos and Lloyd can't help but smile inwardly at Raine's statement...

Mithos, "So be it!"

Without a moment's delay Lloyd rushes at Mithos, closely behind him and closing in fast is Kratos, leaving Regal, Presea, Zelos, and Sheena back behind them. Way far off away from the battle Raine, Colette, and Genis are attempting to cast spells!

Colette, "Judgement! It's not working!"

Genis, "Pancake time; Stalagmite!"

Mithos flinches heavily and Regal takes this time to use Eagle Kick. He gets out of the way in time for Zelos to use Light Spear. Another earthquake from Genis, a Mass Devistation from Presea.

Kratos, "Something's wrong, he's not fighting at full strength..."

Lloyd goes to use Tempest Beast...

Kratos, "Lloyd, wait! Back away he's going to..."

Mithos, "Too late! Judgement!"

Lloyd falls back and lands at Kratos's feet...

Kratos, "You alright?"

Lloyd, "Sure..."

Kratos, "Don't give up, Healing Stream!"

Lloyd, "Thanks, dad..."

The impact of the Judgement had enraged Sheena...

Sheena, "Envoy from the Dark Abyss; Shadow!"

Hours upon hours and neither side seemed to have gained any ground. Mithos finally collapsed, the group was getting ready to walk away...

Mithos, "This isn't over!"

Mithos got up and transformed!

Lloyd, "Dad, did you know he could do that?"

Kratos, "I had no idea..."

Once again the group lunged towards Mithos! Attacking relentlessly, and getting attacked in a similar fashion. Soon Life Bottles came in short supply and Raine became overworked! No one was left on their feet except Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, and Colette. Colette and Raine were too exhausted to even stand anymore and soon it was only Kratos and Lloyd. Mithos didn't show it but a few more hits and he wouldn't make it...

Lloyd, "We can't lose now..."

Kratos, "Agreed... There is one way we could still win..."

Lloyd, "How?"

Kratos, "When Martel was killed, the man who did it was stronger than we expected... Mithos wasn't able to beat him at the time and he would've killed Mithos too, but as his guardians me and Yuan refused to let that happen. We were weakened much like now..."

Lloyd, "Dad, get on with it!"

Kratos, "Ok, fine. We merged our mana and were able to at least drive him off... If we do that here, we should be able to beat him. There will be a time when we suffer from temporary "Angel Toxicosis" as Raine calls it.

Lloyd, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes!"

Kratos, "Agreed...! Grab hold of my wrist..."

Lloyd says nothing but grabs a hold or Kratos's wrist. In turn, his father does the same... A strange glow climbs up their arms, when Lloyd feels the energy enter his body a strange thing happens his body goes numb, he tries to speak but can't, his eyesight sharpened, he could hear the smallest noises, and he heard Kratos's voice in his mind...

Kratos , "Don't hesitate! We've only got this little power boost for an hour!"

Lloyd , "Right!"

Another thing he realized he was moving much faster and he was much stronger... Lloyd knew his new strength was temporary, so he used his increased speed to gain an advantage. His mana level was still low, but he was able to keep three steps ahead of Mithos. Somehow Lloyd and Kratos beat Mithos even though the power merge had worn off...

Kratos, "Lloyd, hurry, use the Eternal Sword to take us back to Tethe'alla!"

Lloyd, "What about the others?"

Kratos, "Are you, stupid? Them too!"

Lloyd, "Fine!"

Lloyd uses the Eternal Sword and within seconds the team is back on Tethe'alla with everyone awake. Before anyone can speak Lloyd uses the Eternal Sword to merge the worlds!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delays everyone. Let me know if you think this chapter stinks and I'll try to revise it. One more thing, you guys are so nice... I must be really talented to get such good reviews, thank you...


	7. Lloyd's Subchapter

Alternate Tower Encounters: Ending Subchapter 1

Lloyd sat in a tree on the holy ground of Kharlan, where the Tower of Salvation once stood. The camp had been set up but a mile away. He sat smiling, staring up at the moon. What could be better? He watched the first moon rise, from the horizons of the new world. He closed his eyes one thought crossed his mind...

Lloyd thinking, "Colette..."

Almost on cue she called up to him...

Colette, "Lloyd, do mind if I come and sit with you?"

Lloyd, "Not at all..."

Colette climbed the tree and sat beside Lloyd. It was blissful for her to be so close, so blissful that Lloyd wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

Colette, "Lloyd..."

Lloyd, "Hm...?"

Colette, "What are you thinking about?"

Lloyd turned to her and spoke very softly after kissing her cheek.

Lloyd, "Only the most beautiful girl in existence..."

Colette smiled, she snuggled up to Lloyd and soon fell asleep...

Lloyd thinking, "She sleeps in stranger positions than I do..."

Lloyd reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small black box.

Lloyd thinking, "I forgot to ask her... Maybe I should wake her to ask?"

He nudged her gently to wake her.

Lloyd, "Hey, Colette. You shouldn't sleep here..."

Colette, "Huh? Lloyd?"

Lloyd jumped out of the tree, landing on his feet he put hi arms out in front of him, and looked up at Colette...

Lloyd, "Com'n, I'll carry you back if you want..."

Colette, "Sure..."

Colette slid off the branch and landed in Lloyd's arms. They talked as Lloyd carried Colette back to the camp.

Lloyd, "Colette, I have something very serious to ask you..."

Colette, "What is it?"

Lloyd, "Colette, will you, um..."

Colette, "What?"

Lloyd, "Will you marry me?"

Colette smiled and almost cried...

Colette, "Put me down for a second..."

Lloyd said nothing and did as she asked...

Colette, "Sheena told me that with certain questions you should respond with actions and not words..."

After that quick speech Colette kissed Lloyd... The kiss broke and surprisingly Lloyd was still in the dark about her answer...

Lloyd, "What does that mean?"

Colette playfully, "It means yes, you dork!"

They both laughed silently. Lloyd then swept her off her feet, literally, and took her back to camp. By the time they got back she was fast asleep... Lloyd chuckled as he laid his new fiancée to bed in her sleeping bag... The only other visible person was Regal, who was pretending not to notice the lovesick swordsman.

Lloyd, "Hey Regal, have you seen my dad?"

Regal, "Kratos? He went off to think on his own about three hours ago..."

Lloyd, "What about the professor?"

Regal, "Raine went off to think too..."

Lloyd, "What about Genis and Presea?"

Regal, "Genis is getting water and Presea went to get more firewood..."

Lloyd, "What about Zelos and Sheena?"

Regal, "Zelos didn't say where he was going, but he left an hour ago and Sheena said that she was going to find somewhere to give Corrine a funeral, that was two hours ago..."

Regal interrupted his cooking, he placed his arms around Lloyd and hugged him...

Regal, "You're like a little brother to me, I'm glad to have known you. Without my life would be meaningless..."

Lloyd, "Thanks Regal..."

Regal, "You and Colette be happy! I mean it, don't take one day with her for granted! Otherwise, you might end up like me..."

Lloyd, "Thinking of Alicia again?"

Regal, "Yes..."

Lloyd, "Alicia is not your fault and I'm sure Presea has forgiven you..."

Regal, "I cannot forgive myself..."

Lloyd, "You have been redeemed remember?"

Regal, "My words from Mithos's castle...?"

Lloyd, "That's right... Oh, and you don't have to worry about me and Colette being unhappy... We'll always cherish each other and never take a day for granted..."

Regal, "Good..."

Kratos walked into the camp, a sad look plastered on his face...

Lloyd, "Ok, Regal, let me go now. I need to comfort my father..."

Regal released Lloyd and went back to cooking, while Lloyd walked up to Kratos...

Lloyd, "Hi, dad..."

Kratos, "Hello, son..."

Lloyd, "What's with the sad face?"

Kratos, "Do you think it's right?"

Lloyd, "Think what is right?"

Kratos, "Me and Raine..."

Lloyd, "Dad, is this about mom?"

Kratos, "Yes, and one or two other things..."

Lloyd, "Please, don't let me be in the way of your happiness..."

Kratos, "Would your mother ever forgive me? I have betrayed her memory, just as I had betrayed your trust..."

Regal, "Not to impose or anything, but Alicia would forgive me if I found someone else..."

Kratos, "You think so?"

Regal, "You still remember Anna, right?"

Kratos, "As long as I shall live, I will never forget her!"

Regal, "As long as you hold her in your heart you have not betrayed her memory..."

Kratos, "Thank you, son and thank you, Regal..."

Regal, "Anything for a friend and comrade..."

Lloyd, "Dad, there's something I have to talk to you about..."

Kratos, "Which is?"

Lloyd, "I have asked Colette to marry me..."

Kratos, "What did she say?"

Lloyd, "Well, she, uh, she accepted..."

Kratos, "That's good news..."

Regal, "Have you set a date yet?"

Lloyd, "Not really..."

Lloyd opened his mouth widely and let out a loud yawn.

Kratos, "Tired? Maybe you should get some sleep..."

Lloyd, "Yeah, maybe..."

Lloyd lays down in his sleeping bag, which is arranged next to Colette's. Kratos just gives the two sleeping figures a passing smile...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's what's called a subchapter there is one for every character so pay attention to the next eight or you'll be in trouble. Just kidding, I won't blame you if you're getting bored of this...


	8. Colette's Subchapter

Alternate Tower Encounters: Ending Subchapter 2

Colette never felt alone in the group, but that's because a certain red-clad young swordsman was always with them. Lloyd had gone off by himself saying that he needed to think. Even though she knew he wouldn't be gone long she couldn't help but miss him. She felt that every minute he was gone she was falling more in love with the tactically brilliant and consistently hungry young warrior. She looked up as Kratos said something...

Kratos, "I'm going to take a walk, I uh, need to clear my head..."

Colette, "Um, Mr. Kratos, can I come with you?"

Kratos, "No, I need to be by myself for a while..."

Soon enough the entire group with the exception of her and Regal had gone off. Now she really felt lonely...

Regal, "Colette, why don't you go find Lloyd? I'm sure he won't blame you for interrupting his thoughts... He's usually very paitient..."

Colette, "Not the Lloyd I know... But then I guess that kind of why I fell in love with him... Because he's not what everyone else thinks he is..."

With those words Colette walks off in the direction Lloyd did nearly 6 hours ago. She finds him sitting in a tree...

Colette, "Lloyd do you mind if I come and sit with you?"

Lloyd, "Not at all..."

Colette, "What are you thinking about?"

Lloyd leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek...

Lloyd, "Only the most beautiful girl in existence..."

The rest of the night went like a blur. There was one other event that night that Colette wouldn't forget for the rest of her life... Lloyd was carrying her back to the camp, he set her down and pulled out a small black box...

Lloyd, "Colette, will you, um..."

Colette, "What?"

Lloyd, "Will you marry me?"

She then kissed him and the rest of the night she wasn't able to remember. She did remember having a sweet dream of her and Lloyd growing old together. Time seemed to fly by but they only grew happier... The dream faded away soon though as she found herself completely immersed in darkness but she could still see, by the moonlight. She was among a circle of sleeping bags. Various degrees of snoring were to be heard and she recognized every one... There were the mighty heaves of Kratos, the louder yet slightly weaker snores of Lloyd, the ear piercing belts of Genis, and of course who could mistake Zelos flirting with his dreams... Colette let out a small giggle as she looked around though, she remembered this might be the last time she'll ever see them... Tears streaked down her face and she rolled over back to sleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do some of the parts of this one sound familiar? Lloyd and Colette are bound by destiny it makes since that their epilogue subchapters are linked at some points.


End file.
